Guardian Knights
by mizunoyousei33
Summary: HPMKR the knights are assigned to protect three wizardry schools. focuses on umi mainly, for umi fans out there. there will be romance AU, FF, HL. Updated, yaaay!
1. New Task

**Warning:** The idea is not very original… whimpers don't kill me! 

Chapter One:

Magic Knights… 

The light of dawn shines through the clear sky, onto the tall Tower of Tokyo, where the three chosen girls met. Many days have passed since the incident at Cephiro (days, not years), now the three knights lead a normal life… At least that's what they thought.

A beautiful blue- haired girl waited impatiently near the wide windows of the Tower, waiting for her two friends to arrive. She checked her watch and jumped as a voice boomed from behind her.

"UMI-CHAN!" A blazing red- haired girl shouted out. "Scared you didn't I?"

"Deafening me rather!" Umi shouted back to the innocent face of the fire knight. A small cough broke the two and they turned to a smiling blond- haired girl.

"You shouldn't shout like that, Hikaru-san," she said patiently. "And you too, Umi-san." Umi huffed and tossed her long hair back.

"Only you can stand Hikaru's hyper-ness, Fuu." The wind knight smiled and turned towards Hikaru.

"You said you want to meet you us here, Hikaru-san, why?"

"Clef came into my dream," she replied with less excitement. "He wanted for us to meet him here."

"Here?" The water knight wondered. Hikaru shrugged with the same confusion when a bright light appeared. A cloaked figure appeared from nowhere, standing in front of the three.

"Clef!" Umi cried, recognizing the figure in an instant. "Boy, you're still as short as ever." A long staff went crashing down on a certain blue knight, leaving her with a mark and revenge.

"I'm here to inform you that your services are needed once more." Clef explained when Hikaru cuts in.

"CEPHIRO IS IN TROUBLE!" She shouted.

"Calm down, Hikaru-san," Fuu held her back. "Let Clef-san explain."

"Um… Thank you, Fuu." He said appreciatively while unplugging his ears. "Yes, well… there seems to be some disturbance in the wizardry world."

"Wizardry world?" Umi asked in confusion. "Is it another dimension?"

"No, I meant this world." He continued. "In this world, Wizards and Witches have lived among humans for as long as I remembered."

"That's COOL!" Hikaru shouted yet again.

"Um… Okay, well, one very powerful wizard has run amuck for years, but, now, many thinks he had died."

"So why are we worrying?"

"But I have a feeling of his presence, so does some others." He cleared his throat and continued. "Three wizardry schools are in need of your protection."

"We're protecting schools?" Umi asked with an odd look.

"Within these schools protect a sacred item that he wants to give him the strength to take control once more." (Clears throat) "You are to be divided and protect the schools that you are assigned to, and also strengthen your powers and learn much more of magic."

"Strengthen our powers?" Hikaru light up, jumping with excitement.

"Learn much more magic?" Fuu asked with enthusiasm.

"Schools…" Umi said with an annoyed tone.

"You will keep your gloves at all times and a wand will be needed for each of you." At this moment he thumps the ground with his staff and the knights were instantly transported.

A bright light and the three knights found themselves in a large stone room with 4 people looking at them. Presea was among the four. A bearded man in half spectacles, a very large woman, and a man in furs and silver beard watched them as statues. Clef appeared beside them and began introducing.

"Hikaru, the knight of fire," he pointed. "This is Professor Karkaroff, the headmaster of the school Durmstrang."

"This is the legendary knight? She is just a girl!" Was the reply she recieved.

"Fuu, the knight of wind," he continued. "Meet Madame Maxime, the headmaster of the school Beauxbatons."

"My, my, theez iz thee magik knight?" A little hint of disappointment in the heavy French accented English.

"And Umi, knight of water," Clef continued on. "This is Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of the school Hogwarts."

"Pleased to meet you," the kind eyes twinkled, surprising Umi.

"They may be children, but their powers are larger than many powerful wizards." Clef complimented. "Presea, could you give the knights their wands?" Presea stepped forward, picking Hikaru as first to go.

"Hikaru, hold up your hands." She smiled as her hands held Hikaru's. "Let your will create this wand." She whispered as her eyes closed, and Hikaru followed. Their hand glowed bright red and flames emerged, creating a long shape of a stick. A dark red- brown wand was formed with bronze designs of flames carved to it. Presea came to Fuu next and did the same thing. Wind circles their hand and formed into a soothing green colored wand with shining green wings of Windom carved to it. Presea came to Umi last and did the same. Water brushed their skin and eventually formed to a midnight blue wand with a silver dragon that circles the wand from the middle to the tip.

Hikaru flicked her new wand and red- gold fireworks shot out of it. Fuu waved the wand and silver- green wind gracefully flies past, soothing all it comes upon. Umi waved her wand down vertically with a little too much power and enthusiasm, and a silver- blue dragon formed and elegantly glides around the room.

"Your rune Gods have also been awakened once more to aid you in your quest, summon them for their assistance." Clef said.

"Your needed items have been bought, now I will let you speak to the headmasters," Clef thumped the ground with his staff, sending another transportation light.

to be continued

mizunoyousei33: I'm not a very confident person, so pleaze! don't burn me!


	2. The Arrival

Author's Notes:

Another chapter, finally! Sorry it took me so long. With all the school work and laziness going in, it's a bit hard to write.Oh, and Iforgot to put the **disclaimer** on the first chapterso here it is; I don't own any of the Rayearth characters no matter how much I want to steal it. Well that was stupid. Aaaaaaaaanyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Umi fell with a THUD unto the hard ground in the middle of a large and quite beautiful circular room. With strange silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of men and women, all of whom seem to be starring at the new visitor with curiosity.

_Moving portraits?_ Umi thought and taken the rest of her surroundings. An enormous, claw footed desk with a shabby, battered wizards hat sitting on a shelf behind it. And also a golden perch behind the door on which a crimson bird the size of a swan watched her. With the glittering golden tail and gleaming golden talons that completed it's handsome features.

"Fawkes is a phoenix, fascinating creatures aren't they?" Umi noticed for the first time that the headmaster was there all along, chuckling, sitting behind his desk with another personsitting opposite of him, an odd expression on his face. Her cheeks warmed slightly and stood up, dusting herself. "Their tears have healing powers and they make a highly faithful pet." He said, but Umi just stared with her head shifted slightly to the side.

"Nani?" She asked in her native tongue. Dumbledore looked up in surprise but dispersed into a chuckle.

"Of course," he took out his wand and gave it a casual flick. Right at that moment, Umi felt her throat warm for a mere second before it faded.

"Eh? What happened?" She then noticed the change in her voice. "Eh! I'm speaking English!"

"Yes, you are." Dumbledore said with an amused expression. "Why don't you take a seat. Standing can be quite tiresome." Umi obeyed right away and sank into a very comfortable chintz armchair.

"Well, as you can see, you have been summoned here to aid this school as a guardian. Which means to protect this school from any means of danger-"Dumbledore was then cut off by the man sitting in the chair beside Umi.

"Please, Dumbledore, is this necessary?" He said. "I mean, all this none sense you said about He-who-must-not-be-named still alive and such. And putting yourself into much trouble with these kind of things you yourself aren't sure of?"

"But on contraire," He replied kindly, "extra precautions are needed. But of course, it is only a believe that Voldemort may still be alive." The other man flinched at the sound of the name. "Though usually my guesses are correct." The other sighed in defeat.

"Whatever you wish."

"Excellent," Dumbledore beamed and turned back to Umi, "this is Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic." He turned to Fudge once more. "And this is Umi Ryuuzaki, who I believe is the magic knight of water."

"Yes, well," Fudge waved it off, not caring much and searched his pockets until he found a scroll. "The Ministry of Magic here agrees to allow Umi Ryuuzaki to stay in Hogwarts as a guard and the use magic at all times, though not abuse it." He handed the scroll to her, which she took with no hesitation.

"Of course, the ministry has taken care of notifying your parents of your stay here and your adventures of your previous year." Umi's jaw dropped.

"Everything?" She asked nervously, thinking how her parents will take the fact that she visited and saved fantasy-like world.

"Well that settles that, do you understand?" Dumbledore smiled, ignoring Umi's last question, who just nodded.

"Well then, I do have some business to attend to, so I'll just be off. Good day." Fudge said and left.

"I am sure you know what you are supposed to do?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Umi raised a hand.

"Who's Vol-do-mord?"

"Yes, I was getting to that… Voldermort," He corrected, "was and probably still is a powerful dark wizard. He caused a lot of chaos 11 years ago, and now I believe he's still alive and avenging the one who turned him to what he is, Harry Potter."

"Harry… who?"

"Harry Potter, the boy who survived after the attack, and is foretold the only one who could kill Voldemort once and for all told in a prophecy. Your duty is to protect and help him stay out of trouble." Silence, Umi nodded understandingly.

"And also… in this school there is an item of value, a very valuable item called the Sorcerer's Stone, a stone that can turn everything into gold and into an elixir of life, which could be Voldemort's target. It is hidden in the room on third floor corridor, guarded by a three-headed dog. This information is known by the teachers, but none of the students must know"

"I understand… but… how about Hikaru and Fuu?"

"Your friends are also protecting the other schools for its item of value, and before I forget…" Dumbledore searched his pockets and took out a turquoise oval gem. "The Master Mage wished me to give this to you, he said it would allow you to communicate to your companions through your jeweled glove."

Umi took the gem in her palm, watching it flicker from the light. She brought the tip of the gem to her jeweled glove and, to her surprise, it shone bright blue. The gem was absorbed into the jewel and disappeared. Umi waited but nothing else happened.

"Clef also told me that it would do have a special effect when one of you are trying to contact one another."

"Like a phone," Umi mused, tapping her finger to the jewel. Just then something hit her. "Oh! This is a school… So how about the supplies I'm supposed to have?"

"Not to worry," Dumbledore said, "The supplies will be brought to you as a payment for your assistant, and we also provide you with some pocket money. And also…" He flicked his wand and the window opened, letting in a silver blur. A silver owl landed on Dumbledore's desk and hooted.

"She is our gift for you, I thought it may help you on your journey." The owl jumped to Umi's seat's armrest, allowing her to pet it.

"Thank you! She's beautiful!" Umi said happily, stroking the silver silky feathers of the owl.

"But, you will also others who will help you on your journey," he said, though Umi was too preoccupied with the owl she looked up after a while with a 'what?' look.

"It's late, don't you think?" Dumbledore said, "you have an awfully long week ahead of you, so off with you." Umi look confused and jumped when someone suddenly appeared next to her.

"Take her to the extra room, Minerva." A strict looking woman nodded and turned to Umi, who look alarmed at the stare.

"Come on," she said and walked towards the door. Umi gave a quick bow to Dumbledore before hurrying off.

The two headed off through the many stone halls, passing through moving paintings and staircases before they reached a polished mahogany door with bronze handle.

"This is the room you will stay in," the woman said. "Breakfast would be at the Great Hall and no leaving the room past 10 o'clock."

"Right… thank you… um, ma'am." Umi smiled hesitantly.

"Its Professor McGonagall," she said briskly and turned to leave, leaving Umi standing there alone.

"Alright then…" Umi spoke after a second and turned to the door. She turned the cool handle and stepped inside quitely. She had thought the room to be no different than a hotel but it was 100 more superior.

Inside was a large room, quite like a living room, with comfortable couches and armchairs, a coffee table, and a large fireplace with a warm fire blazing within it. Bookshelves lined the rest of the room with beanbag chairs scattered around. The room was magnificent.

She was too absorbed in the interior of the room that she didn't realize that she was not alone. Her gaze finally locked to another person in the room, looking through the many books in the shelves.

"Ascot?" She whispered, "Ascot!" The brown-haired boy turned in surprise and blushed as Umi ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Umi!" He stuttered as Umi looked up to him. "Um… Clef… I mean… Aaah!" He gave up, the way Umi looked at him made his insides flutter. He took a deep breath.

"ClefwantedFrio,Lantis,andmetohelpandsendushere!" (figure the sentence yourself, hehe) He said in one breath. Umi merely blinked but then smiled.

"That's great!" She beamed, "I was worried that I have to do this all alone, I have a friend with me!" Ascot cringed at the word 'friend', whether he was happy she considered him friend or that he was only a friend to her, I have no clue. But still, blush, blush, blush.

Umi looked up in confusion at his silence and noticed that he wasn't wearing his normal white and green clothes. He had on a long-sleeved, black turtleneck and baggy black pants. (I personally think it would look REALLY good on him) Although the clothes looked strange on him, it was a perfect fit (I mean it looks good, not size).

"Nice clothes," Umi started, still looking at his clothes.

"Uh, thank you." Ascot blushed still (when does he not? It's so cute!), "it feels a bit awkward though…"

"No, no! It looks perfect!" Umi smiled her 'charming' smile. Ascot kept his bangs covering his eyes and mumbled.

"Oh! That reminds me! I didn't bring any clothes for here!"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that some of your things are already here," Ascot said, losing the blush. "That's where I got mine."

"Hm?" Ascot pointed to two spiral staircases that lead to a room each.

"The left is my room, so I think your room is the other one."

"Thanks!" Umi turned to the staircase on the right, "Good night then!" She said and hurry to her room. Ascot watched her leave and went to the left staircase, trying to shake the memories of her smile and the fact that they would stay together for a quite period.

In her room, Umi jumped to a queen sized bed and looked around the beige walls and polished side table and wardrobe. Her owl was already there, waiting, at an owl post. Her bags put aside neatly on one side, though her clothes were already placed in the wardrobe. The owl hooted sleepily and Umi yawned. But then she felt a strange sensation on her right hand, as if it was dipped in icy water. She noticed that her jeweled glove was flashing slightly. She tapped the jewel and two circular holograms appeared.

"UMI-chan!" Hikaru's voice shouted. Umi was practically 2 feet away from where she had stand.

"Hikaru, Fuu!" Umi cried when she regained her composure.

"Hello," Fuu smiled, looking somewhat flushed.

"Fuu, why are you all red?" Hiaru wondered.

"A certain prince of your there also, huh?" Umi grinned, causing Fuu to turn beet red.

"Um, no, I mean… yes but didn't Clef sent Lantis and Ascot also?" She stuttered, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!" Hikaru cried, "Lantis is here also, we're going to have so much fun! It is really cool here!"

"Yes, it is quite beautiful," Fuu said, losing the blush.

"Yeah, it is," Umi smiled. They chatted a while until…

"FUU!" An echo was heard from a distant.

"Ferio!" Fuu looked away from the communicator.

"What are you doing? We weren't done with the-"

"Good night!" Fuu, blushing furiously, cut off quickly and one of the holograms disappeared.

"Looks like Fuu'shaving lots of fun there," Umi sweatdropped.

"Are they playing a game?" Hikaru asked with her cat ears out.

"…" Umi sighed, "Well I got to go also, night Hikaru."

"Night, Umi!" The light from the jewel dispersed with Umi looking at it with a smile. She let herself fall backwards and felt a sudden sleepiness. She turned to her new friend and yawned.

"Good night…" She stared the owl for a few seconds, which the owl was staring back with blue-gold eyes. "…Yume." She decided and drifted off to sleep.

to be continued

Mizunoyousei33: hope that's long enough…. The next chapter might also take a while, hopefully not. Ah, well… Reviews please!


	3. Another Boring Day

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating for so long! It's not my FAULT! (points accusingly at no one) Anyway, I have a three-week holiday so I intend to finish as much as I could. And this is what I could finish for now. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Another Boring Day

The warmth of the rays from the window covered the comfortable room and the figure in the bed, who continued to slumber and cuddle in the thick, fluffy blanket. A small peck poked the sleeping figure, who merely grumbled in response.

"Five more minutes…" She muttered, sinking her head deeper to the comfort of her pillow. The poking continued, harder and harder each time.

"Uh!" Her hand snapped at whatever was poking her before turning around and slept again. Feeling exasperated, the owl gave a hard bite at her hand.

"EEP!" Umi squeaked, sitting up immediately, looking at the swollen part of her hand. As she gave it a light rub, her gaze turned to the mischievous owl, glaring as it took off with satisfaction.

"YUME!" Umi threw her pillow to the owl who dodged it easily, giving her owner a playful glance. Umi grumbled as she threw the blanket aside and stood up, stretching to rid of the stiffness in her muscles. After a quick shower and changed into a clean white, elbow-sleeved shirt and blue skirt, and not forgetting her jeweled glove, she stepped downstairs to the center room.

Ascot was already there, sitting on a plush navy sofa in front of the unlit fireplace, deeply absorbed in a thick leather book. Umi noticed that and silently paced to the back of the sofa, looking over his shoulders, who still didn't realize her presence.

"Love potion?" She suddenly spoke up.

"!" Ascot practically jumped a foot and edged to the other side of the sofa lightning fast before hiding the book behind his back and blushing furiously.

"What's that for?" She smiled cluelessly. He just shook his head vigorously before breaking into a series of rambles. "Studying?" He nodded, keeping his eyes hidden behind his bangs. Umi just shrugged it off and walked to the rows and rows of bookshelves on the other side of the room, browsing through each book.

She picked out a not-as-thick leather bound book with the words 'Enchantments for the Advanced' printed in gold letters. Her fingers flipped to some pages of the book before slamming it shut and placed it back to its original position. She turned around to show the swirls in her eyes.

"Well, that's that. Let's go!" Ascot sweat dropped, following Umi out of the room.

The halls were empty and quiet except for the chatters of the paintings and portraits, moving to each other's frames, gossiping of the latest news.

"Where do we go now?" Umi pointed to the directions; which were right, left, or the shifting stairs that seem to lead everywhere.

"Breakfast is at the Great Hall," Ascot said, pointing to the down stairs. And so they traveled down the stairs that changed to a complete different direction after they stepped on it. After many turnings and ups and downs, they reached yet another…

"Dead end…" Umi sighed, leaning against the wall to hold herself together. Ascot looked if not more flustered than she was. "Any ideas?"

"I guess we just have to keep moving on." He sighed and started walking, less than enthusiastic with the fact that he could do nothing to help.

He was too deep in his thoughts that he bumped into something large. Ascot shifted his gaze as he stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him, who is possibly the largest being he had ever seen. Umi wasted no time in staring at the man twice as tall as she was and 5 times as wide, with grizzly beard as wild as his appearance.

"What ar' yeh two doin' back here?" The giant grumbled, though kindly.

"Umm… W, we were lost…" Umi said, though still recovering.

"I suppose yer that knight Dumbledore told us about," he smiled, though not very visible through all those beard.

"Um, yeah… and you are?" Umi continued, feeling somewhat strange about the conversation.

"Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts," he said. "Now what are we standin' around here for? Dumbledore asked for me to fetch yeh." Umi and Ascot nodded, following the giant. An awkward silence followed them, well at least for the two, Hagrid was humming merrily.

The party arrived in front of a large door, where Hagrid pushed open, revealing an enormous room with no ceilings, or at least that's what she thought, for it resembled the outside sky. Sitting in the middle of the room was a long table with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"Found them Professor! Lost, they said." Hagrid boomed good-naturedly.

"I can see that," said Dumbledore kindly, his eyes twinkling behind the half-moon spectacle. "Take a seat! It would be unnatural to not be famished after all the excitement."

The two took seat immediately, realizing the emptiness of their stomach. Umi's eyes widened as she saw dishes after dishes spread across the table next to glittering golden plates and goblets, with all the food and so few people there, she wondered.

"Is there other people coming?"

"No, I don't believe so," Dumbledore smiled, helping himself to hand full of porridge.

"Oh," Umi breathed, taking a couple of sausages, looking up into the cloud-less morning sky. "Hm… what happens when it rains?"

"Pardon?" said Dumbledore, looking up from his food. Umi pointed to the sky. "Oh, dear, no! What trouble would that bring, don't you agree?" He laughed. "The ceiling is bewitched to match the surroundings.

Umi gave a small "ooh…" but felt a warm tinge on her cheeks. She continued to bite her sausages when he spoke again.

"The start of a new term is in a couple of days, and you parents would very much like it if they see you before that."

"Oh! Right!" The thought just hit her. Thinking of her parent's reactions can be troubling, but the thought of seeming her parents again made her a great deal happier.

"Like the other students, not to create any suspicions, you both will take the train to Hogwarts. So I will arrange a meeting with you and your parents at the station." Umi merely smiled, though it was hard to hide her excitement. "But it is still a couple of days away, and so enjoy yourself, and be careful."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall finished rather early, leaving the three with the excuse of important business. There was silence in the Hall, minus the small clinks of forks and knives against the plate. After their meal was finished, Umi leaned back on the chair, sighing, boredom taking over.

"Well," she started, "we've got a whole day ahead of us, now what?" Ascot just shrugged, not knowing the palace well enough for any suggestions.

"Hmm, there's plenty to do in the castle, the castle grounds ar' also worth going." Hagrid stroked his beard thoughtfully. Umi and Ascot decided, as they have nothing to do, might as well go. Hagrid followed behind, heading the same direction back to his hut.

"I heard yer goin' to protect the school or some sort," Hagrid said.

"Yeah, at least that's what Dumbledore said," Umi replied.

"Great man, he is, never been wrong yet," Hagrid said. "But whole idea 'bout you-know-who still among us, don't want to believe it actually, but well, never be too careful can we?"

The grounds were bathed in late morning sun, reflecting on the deep, clear lake. The party arrived in front of the grubby little hut and separate as Hagrid had some business to attend to. And so Umi and Ascot were left alone, with Umi staring into practically nothing and Ascot thanking God that he was actually there next to her. (Thank the author of this, you ungrateful palu.)

"I wonder what Hikaru and Fuu are doing right now..." Umi started, breaking the peaceful silence. Closing her eyes for a full minute, feeling the cool wind, a thought popped out.

"Hey," she smiled turning to face him, "want to fight?"

"Eh?" He gave her an odd look, if only could be seen through his bangs…

"When ever we, as in Hikaru, Fuu, and me, are bored, we take turns sparing with each other, like practice matches," she explained. "And since we are, or to be exact I am, not exactly having the best times of your life, how about it? Or… you're afraid to loose to a girl." She smirked challengingly at him.

Ascot looked a little surprised at first but returned the challenge.

"Just to warn you, Guru Clef had trained me after our first encounter, it wont be that easy to defeat me." He said with a smile.

"I did it before didn't I? And besides, you're not the only one that grew." She shrugged and they both stood up.

Walking in opposite ways, both stopped after a considerable amount of space between them. Taking their stances, Umi drew her armor and sword, gathering in her energy. After a seemingly long second, she took the first move and charge with her sword behind her. In great speed, she leaped up and brought the blade of her sword down on him, who stood still in his stance.

"Shield!" He cried, creating a barrier between them, causing her sword to crash down on the barrier instead. In a rough attempt, Umi pushed her sword in an effort to break the barrier but was thrown back to the rather hard ground as a result.

"Ah! Umi!" Ascot broke his spell and ran towards the figure on the ground and kneeled down at her level, worry clouds his eyes (If we could actually see it…). "Are you ok!"

"Ah… I…" She whispered, sitting up and looked up at him slightly, but it was too already too late when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes. "Water Dragon!"

Before he could react, the poor palu collided with the rather large, aqua dragon, sending him off about some meters from her.

"Wow, you actually fell for it," she said, slightly surprised yet very much pleased. "I guess that just tells you never to trust your enemy, eh, Ascot-kun?" She said with a mock-ish smile but then frowned as Ascot's form was still static.

"Ascot?" She took a few steps closer and leaned in to see him clearly. Her eyes widened as she saw a smile plastered on his face. His arm shot up and before Umi can react, and well… you know what happens.

"Lightning Call!" Just as he cried that, several bolts of lightning came crashing down on the ground where she stands, wait, correction, where she stood. Luckily, thanks to her training, she was quick to evade the attack, and just in time, but before scoring some minor injuries to her used to be clean clothes.

Sitting on the ground with her newly dusty and charred clothes, Umi watched through the fading smoke as Ascot's form began to rise. As the dust fades, Umi was still on the ground, but with Ascot's figure now smiling oh so innocently to her glaring ones.

"That was a dirty trick!" She said, her brows furrowed as her gaze traveled to her clothes.

"I may say the same to you," he said, laughing lightly, holding out a hand for her to take. She took it as if by instinct and her expressions brightened.

"That was cool though, you really grew a lot stronger!" He blushed profusely at her compliment but then looked troubled at her next remark. "You also grew a great deal, Caldina said you did it for someone, who?"

"Uh, um, I…" He stuttered and cursed at the dancer's evil schemes. "Its… its just t, that… um, I…"

"It's ok if you can't tell me, if its personal that is," Umi cut through his pathetic stutters with a smile, "but if you do change your mind, I'll always be here…" His face brightened slightly thinking that she may also have the least bit interest in him. "… as a your friend."

Easy come easy go, I say. He hung his head sadly as Umi continued to watch, confused at his odd behavior but then just shrugged it off and walked back to the castle.

"Let's go, all this practice is making me hungry!" She said, already half way back while Ascot came running after her feeling rather downhearted. Oh, well…

Some stories up, within the castle walls, a certain wizard watched the pair in great amusement. His half moon spectacles twinkle as they gaze at the knight, sensing the overwhelming power within her.

"My, my, what a year this may be." He mused to himself with a bright smile.

To be continued

Mizunoyousei33: So… how was that? Not that bad right? Right? RIGHT? Answer me somebody! So please review and thanks for the previous ones! You have no idea how one review can make me so happy! (Cries and gags on account of cheesy-ness) I'm surely going to stick to this fic so don't worry if I don't write for long periods of time because I am an extremely lazy, careless, ignorant person. But at least I'm happy! Ja ne!


End file.
